TVXQ
TVXQ ( מוכרים גם כ-DBSK, Tohoshinki, Dong Bang Shin Ki בקוריאנית: 동방신기, ביפנית: 東方神起, בעברית: האלים העולים מן המזרח) היא להקה דרום קוריאנית בעלת 5 חברים, אשר נוסדה ע"י חברת התקליטים SM Entertainment בשנת 2004. הלהקה משתייכת לז'אנרים א-קאפלה, פופ, R&B, בלאדה,דאנס ועוד. TVXQ היא הלהקה הזרה (לא יפנית) הראשונה ש8 מהסינגלים שלה דורגו במקום הראשון בטבלת האוריקון היפנית (ביניהם: Purple Line, Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? ו-Toki Wo Tomete). מועדון המעריצים שלהם נקרא קסיופיאה (Cassiopeia) ומונה מעל 770,000 מעריצים - מה שממקם אותם כלהקה בעלת מועדון המעריצים הכי גדול בקוריאה (עפ"י Daum Fancafe). מאז התביעה של שלושת מחברי הלהקה (JaeJoong, Yoochun ו-Junsu) נגד החברה שלהם SM.E ביולי 2009 הלהקה לא הייתה פעילה ב-דרום קוריאה ולאחר מכן גם השהו את הפעילות המשותפת שלהם ביפן. ב-2010 שלושת חברי הלהקה JaeJoong, Yoochun ו-Junsu עזבו רשמית את הלהקה והקימו להקה משלהם שנקראת JYJ, ובנוגע לשני החברים הנותרים Yunho ו-Changmin הם המשיכו להתקיים כצמד תחת השם TVXQ. בנוסף צמד הזמרים הרוויח כינוי חדש בקרב המעריצים והוא HoMin. חברי הלהקה Jung YunHo 정윤호 ''' left *בעברית:' ג'אנג יונהו. *'שם במה:' U-Know YunHo 유노윤호, בעברית יו-נואו יונהו. *'תאריך לידה:' 6 בפבואר 1986 (גיל 24). *'תפקיד:' מנהיג הלהקה. *'גובה:' 1.84 מ'. *'משקל:' 66 ק"ג. *'מקום לידה:' גוואנג ג'ו (GwangJu), דרום קוריאה. '''Shim ChangMin 심창민 ' left *'בעברית:' שים צ'אנגמין. *'שם במה:' Choikang(Max) Changmin 최강창민, בעברית מקס צ'אנגמין. *'תאריך לידה:' 18 בפבואר 1988 (גיל 22). *'תפקיד:' קול טנור-ראשי. *'גובה:' 1.88 מ'. *'משקל:' 61 ק"ג. *'מקום לידה:' סיאול (Seoul), דרום קוריאה. חברים לשעבר Kim Jae Joong 김재중 ''' left *בעברית:' קים ג'אה ג'ונג *'שם במה:' YoongWoong JaeJoong\Hero 영웅재중, בעברית הירו\גיבור. *'תאריך לידה:' 26 בינואר 1986 (גיל 24). *'תפקיד:' זמר ראשי. *'גובה:' 1.78 מ'. *'משקל:' 63 ק"ג. *'מקום לידה:' צ'ונג נאם (chungnam), דרום קוריאה. '''Park YooChun 박유천 ' left *'בעברית:' פארק יוצ'ון. *'שם במה:' Micky YooChun 믹키유천, בעברית מיקי יוצ'ון. *'תאריך לידה:' 4 ביוני 1986 (גיל 24). *'תפקיד:' קול באס-בריטון. *'גובה:' 1.80 מ'. *'משקל:' 60 ק"ג. *'מקום לידה:' סיאול (Seoul), דרום קוריאה. Kim JunSu 김준수 ''' left *בעברית:' קים ג'ונסו. *שם במה:' Xiah JunSu 시아준수, בעברית שייה ג'ונסו. *'תאריך לידה:' 15 בדצמבר 1986 (גיל 23). *'תפקיד:' קול בריטון-ראשי. *'גובה:' 1.78 מ'. *'משקל:' 60 ק"ג. *'מקום לידה:''' גיונ גי (Gyeonggi), דרום קוריאה. דיסקוגרפיה קוריאנית אלבומי סטודיו * 2004: Tri-angle * 2005: Rising Sun * 2006: "O"-Jung.Ban.Hap. * 2008: Mirotic * 2010: Keep Your Head Down אריזה מחודשת: * 2011: Keep Your Head Down (האלבום נארז מחדש תחת אותו שם) אלבומי מיני * 2004: Christmas Gift from DBSK אלבומי סיבובי הופעות * 2006: 1st Live Concert Album: Rising Sun * 2007: The 2nd Asia Tour Concert 'O' Live * 2009: The 3rd Asia Tour Concert 'Mirotic' Live סינגלים * 2004: "Hug" * 2004: "The Way U Are" * 2005: "Hi Ya Ya 여름날" סינגלים דיגיטליים * "Show Me Your Love" יחד עם Super Junior * "Fighting Spirit of the East" שירים נוספים * "Timeless" ע"י - Junsu & Zhang Li Yin * “TPL (Talk, Play, Love) / Promise U” ע"י - Junsu & BoA &Tablo & Bora שירי OST * "Insa" ע"י - Jaejoong * "Insa" * "Holding Back the Tears" * "Beautiful Thing" ע"י - Junsu * "Remember" * "Harudal" * "All in Vain" * "A Thousand Years Love Song" * "Journey" * "Confession" * "Athena" יפנית אלבומי סטודיו * 2006: Heart, Mind and Soul * 2007: Five in the Black * 2008: T * 2009: The Secret Code אלבומי אוסף * Best Selection 2010 * Complete Single A-Side Collection * Complete Single B-Side Collection * Complete Set Limited Box אלבומי רמיקס * TVXQ nonstop-mix Vol. 1 * TVXQ nonstop-mix Vol. 2 סינגלים * "Stay with Me Tonight" * "Somebody to Love" * "My Destiny" * "Asu wa Kuru Kara" * "Rising Sun/Heart, Mind and Soul" * "Begin" * "Sky" * "Miss You/"O" (Sei Han Gō)" * "Step by Step" * "Choosey Lover" * "Lovin' You" * "Summer (Summer Dream/Song for You/Love in the Ice)" * "Shine/Ride On" * "Forever Love" * "Together" * "Purple Line" * "Two Hearts/Wild Soul" * "Runaway/My Girlfriend" * "If...!?/Rainy Night" * "Close to You/Crazy Life" * "Keyword/Maze" * "Beautiful You/Sennen Koi Uta" * "Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō?" * "Jumon (Mirotic)" * "Bolero/Kiss the Baby Sky/Wasurenaide" * "Survivor" * "Share the World/We Are!" * "Stand by U" * "Break Out!" * "Toki o Tomete" * "Why? (Keep Your Head Down)" סינגלים מיוחדים * "Colors (Melody and Harmony)/Shelter" ע"י - JEJUNG & YUCHUN * "Xiah" ע"י - Junsu שירים נוספים * "LAST ANGEL" יחד עם Koda Kumi * "Just For One Day" ע"י - Jaejoong & Tenjochiki * "Tokyo Lovelight" ע"י - Yuchun & DJ Makai * "Heartquake" ע"י - Yunho & Yoochun Super Junior * "Just the Two of Us" יחד עם ravex * "Been So Long" ע"י - Jejung & Yuchun & m-flo שירי OST * "I'll Be There" * "A Whole New World" * "Bolero" * "The Way U Are: Japanese Ver." * "We Are! 10th Anniversary Ver." * "Share the World" * "明日は来るから" קישורים חיצוניים * האתר הרשמי - קוריאה * האתר הרשמי - יפן קטגוריה:צמד